


A 2018 Kylux Niche Kink November, Huxloween and Goretober mash-up

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cannibalism, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Costumes, Dollification, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Feminization, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Freud would have a field day with this, Fucking Machines, Giant Spiders, Goretober 2018, Hanahaki Disease, Horror, Humiliation, Huxloween, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting Dildos, Kylux - Freeform, KyluxNicheKinks, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Masks, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Snakes, Somnophilia, Spiders, Stretching, Submissive Armitage Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Suspension, Telephonicophilia, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Uniforms, Virginity Kink, Watersports, corn maze, milk as lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: A tale of kink, love and horror. Kylo and Hux have found each other, and not for the first time. Snoke wants to split them up, or so he says. He sends them off to a planet dripping with the Force and strange goings on, and puts them through a series of trials...[Note: The "Rape / Non-Con" warning is due to a fantasy / nightmare scene in Chapter 6, which, as a dream, has implicit consent, but could still trigger]





	1. First Timers

**Author's Note:**

> The fabulous DeviantDarkBelle made me aware of the Kylux Niche Kink November 2018 event (read her collection for it here, she's brilliant: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494398?view_full_work=true ) as well as the Huxloween event, and I came across Goretober on the way.  
> Unfortunately, I never made it in time with the October prompts, and then, when I started to write for Niche Kink November, elements from my unfinished October story kept pouring themselves into the mix, so now you get these strange cookies :D a mash-up of prompts from all three events. 
> 
> The horror prompts start from Chapter 5. 
> 
> On top of that, I add some other kinks and themes that just seem to naturally appear. And yes I know, it's getting kind of full up there, and we're only halfway through the month :D can you say "Kink Inflation Kink"? :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story starts, and this is where the boys' relationship starts - or so it seemed...

He hadn’t exactly asked for this... Somehow, it just happened. As Hux reached the higher levels of the Academy, he started noticing it. Looks. Shy smiles. Sometimes phone numbers slipped into his pocket, sometimes on behalf of a blushing, novice friend...  
Hux was a gentleman. If the person in question wasn’t downright objectionable, he gave it a shot, and they always seemed to leave satisfied. And tell their friends. And so it became a thing.  
He hadn’t exactly asked for this. But with time, he got used to it, and the few times that he ended up in bed with someone not a novice, had been comparatively poor. Why, he didn’t know. But as he started being sent on official missions, there seemed to be no shortage of willing virgins, and he seemed to be able to sense them, and they him...

It was almost end of cycle, mid-week, and Hux was finishing his fifth cup of coffee. Leafing through his datapad on the Bridge, he heard Mitaka approach but didn’t look up until the officer was next to him.  
“Sir... it’s Commander Ren...”  
Hux took a deep, slightly vexed breath.  
“He is... having one of his... episodes...”  
The General sighed and closed his datapad, before turning around to face a sweating, sorry-about-everything Mitaka.  
“Level four, Sir. Auxiliary comms room...”  
“Right...”

All the way to the elevator, and all the way up to fourth, Hux kept up a straight facade, but underneath he was bristling with irritation. As the doors opened, he could already hear Ren down the corridor, and, walking bristly, he encountered several staff getting out of his way fast. Hux turned, and entered, just as Kylo lifted his lit saber once more-  
“Ren!”  
Kylo stopped for a moment, then crashed the saber extra hard into the console before him.  
“That’s enough...”

Hux stood in the door, his voice and eyes calm, while Kylo was a heaving mass of rage. Close to Hux’s feet lay the Knight’s discarded mask, and he leaned down and picked it up. Kylo slowly turned around and glared up at him, strands of dark hair sticking to his face. Hux turned the mask in his hand. It was quite pretty actually. Or at least it had been, before it had been brutalised.  
“That... is mine...”  
“I’m quite aware of that.”  
“Give it back.”

Hux looked up at Kylo, calmly, and – he didn’t quite know what got into him, but suddenly, without any warning, he hurled the mask right at him.  
Kylo’s eyes were still widening, when his hand had already stopped the missile in mid-air, and it hung suspended, close to his head. Hux didn’t show any emotion on his face at all, and Kylo felt a rush of all sorts of emotions at once. Most of all was a sense of surprise and... almost amusement. He switched down his lightsaber, let the mask drop down and started walking towards Hux, who didn’t flinch in the slightest. In fact, the General was rather unsure what he was doing, but he couldn’t deny it had felt *good* to finally show Kylo what he felt like when he talked to him like this, treated him, the ship, everyone else like this... the surprised look on the Knight’s face alone was worth it.  
Kylo stopped right in front of Hux and leaned his head to one side. He was silent for another moment, then softly spoke.  
“You desire me.”  
“The only thing I desire from you is to teach you some manners. You badly need them.”  
The Knight laughed very softly, and slowly blinked, then looked over Hux’s shoulder as he replied.  
“I know your reputation... I may not be up to your standards, but I have never been with a man before. Perhaps that counts...”  
Hux’s defensive wit and confusion slowly gave way to a kindling of genuine, warm interest. Kylo, a kind of virgin... the arrogant, handsome Prince who had bedded dozens and more dozens of females, but apparently never a man...  
“So now you expect a reward for this... behaviour? Why? Let me guess, did someone break your little heart?”  
Hux’s tease wasn’t meant that sharply, but Kylo winced nonetheless and gazed back at Hux with... genuine vulnerability...  
“Yes.”  
It melted Hux inside. Before he could stop himself, his hand moved up to gently trace the side of Kylo’s face, and something inside the Knight seemed to crack as well, as he gasped out at the touch, then grabbed Hux and pressed his lips against his in an awkward, but emotional kiss, becoming hungrier, and more sensual by the second. Hux moved Kylo’s hands down from his head, making chiding sounds at the impatient Knight as he grabbed his body too tightly, and in between kisses he softly hissed at him “Slow down, calm down, you’re going to crush me...”  
“So you will do it?”  
“Yes.”  
“When? Right now?”  
“I- “  
“Right now, please, Hux... come with me right now...”  
Kylo grabbed Hux’s arm and actually started dragging him out side the room, before he felt Hux’s slim fingers around his throat and stopped in his tracks.  
“Calm... down. I’ll come with you, but let go of my arm... don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”  
Kylo clasped Hux’s hand, and looked vulnerable again, as he turned back at Hux.  
“Promise? You won’t... just leave afterwards? I’ve heard... stories...”  
He cast his dark eyes down as he spoke, but looked back up at his last words, his eyes showing a hint of actual... fear... Hux swallowed. His eyes remained on Kylo’s, and he turned his hand so that his palm was against the Knight’s.  
“I promise.”, he whispered, and squeezed his hand.

Ren’s chambers were... dark. Chaotic. Sparse *and* chaotic, it was some achievement. Hux sat down on his bed and tried to hide himself behind a polite front, but Kylo looked ashamed and lost. He lowered his head and slowly began to take his shirt off, turned away from Hux, and- no, Hux couldn’t take it.. “Kylo... look at me. I don’t care. I just... if you’re happy like this, it’s all that matters.” He softly brushed hair out of Kylo’s face. Stars, was this really the same man who had a rage attack in the comms room? This here was a shy boy with sweet eyes, and a fast, nervous heartbeat... Hux gently stroked over Kylo’s face, down his neck and began kissing and undressing him. The Knight just stood still and moaned, quietly, then louder, wrapping his arms around Hux, then starting to caress him. Stars, that felt good... Hux’s body felt... so good, and so right.

There was something unmistakeably not a virgin about Kylo, as Hux made them both sink onto his bed, but there was also something so very much a novice, more than anyone else Hux had ever had. There was... an innocence, in Kylo's sounds and movements, as the ginger-haired slowly made his way down his strong, muscular body and towards his beautiful, large cock... His precum tasted so good, and the noises he made, when Hux slowly licked it off, then took him inside his warm mouth drove the General wild. Soon it became clear to both of them that it wasn’t just that this was the first time Kylo was with a man. It was the first time it actually felt *right*... 

Kylo could have gotten lost in that moment, and happily so, but Hux needed more, he needed all of Kylo, now... the Knight had no lube, so Hux pushed very deeply down on his cock, then lazily collected the resulting thick spit to slick the raven-haired’s entrance with. The feeling of Hux’s fingers against his sensitive flesh made Kylo whimper, and Hux softly smirked. Apparently none of his previous partners had shown an interest in turning the tables... Hux’s fingers were the first Kylo felt inside him, and gaging from the noises he made, it was a good experience. Hux glowed inside, as he gently prepared the Knight, let him get used to the feeling of being entered, of having his sweet spot located and massaged... or indeed, that he even had one. The gasped moans and whimpers turned into a quiet chant of Hux’s name, and it deepened the smirk on his face, as he drank it all in.

His blue-green eyes were focussed deeply on Kylo’s dark brown ones. “Are you sure?” he softly asked. Kylo swallowed, and nodded. “Yes, please, please, Hux... please...” The ginger-haired’s smirk was only adding to Kylo’s need as he lay and waited. Hux savoured this moment. It wasn’t really a big deal when you looked back, but this moment before, the unknown, it was quite exquisite to witness. Seeing Kylo in this position was somewhat... magnificent. Hux smiled a little darkly and slowly, carefully entered the Knight’s well-slicked, virgin ass... and found his own eyes widen as he felt, not just the most perfect ass he’d ever felt, but... there were tears in Kylo’s eyes and suddenly Hux felt a little breathless himself... he slowly pushed all the way inside, feeling every millimetre of the Knight, his flesh yielding to him, opening up for him... and at the same time, something opened inside Hux’s heart, something he hadn’t known was there until it stared him right in the face. He swallowed, tried to keep the words from pearling out from his lips, but he couldn’t. This was way beyond a kink, this was- “I love you...” 

Hux was stunned, staring down at Kylo, who looked just as surprised as him. “And I love you, Kylo...” he finally replied, suddenly realising that neither of them was moving. Hux was deeply rooted inside Kylo, and then, slowly, they both began to rock their hips, lightly at first, then a bit more, then harder, then even harder, until Hux was taking Kylo so deep and hard that the Knight stuffed his shirt in his mouth to muffle his screams...

 

As they lay in the dark, Hux had spooned Kylo, but the Knight turned around after a while, and wrapped his strong body around the slim General. Hux had not resisted one bit. He took Kylo’s arm and draped it around his waist, smirking to himself at the thought that his cum was still deep inside Kylo’s ass, while Kylo’s was deep inside Hux’s belly, after wiping and licking it off his stomach... but then his smirk softened and he held Kylo tighter, at the thought that this was all so much better when it was meaningful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Niche Kink Prompts for :  
> Day 1: Virgin kink (a take on it)


	2. Drink Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story evolves, and so far everything is sweet - much to Snoke's dismay...

When Hux woke up, he was still in Kylo’s arms. That felt so good. He hummed happily, and turned so his face was buried against Kylo’s side. The Knight woke up and smiled pulling his arm closer around Hux. “Not run off yet then, I see...” he teased lightly. Hux huffed. “You got the wrong idea. I was basically a “try out” guy. It wasn’t my decision that they left, to be honest, I felt a bit... sad to begin with, but after a while it just felt normal, I didn’t expect anything else, and when someone did stick around, it never seemed to work out.”

Kylo turned on his side, and held Hux closer, playing through his hair with his other hand. “But you do like virgins, right?” He tried to make himself sound just curious, but couldn’t completely suppress his nerves. After all, virginity was something very temporal. You couldn’t give it again... Hux’s eyes were still closed, and he moved his face closer against Kylo’s chest. “Well,...” he began after a moment’s pause, “I like the ‘new’ thing in their eyes. The shared excitement. But doesn’t have to be a virgin, I just... I don’t know. I think it’s the mix of the unknown and an intimacy in sharing it, but I really like this idea that we can build something up over time, I’ve never had that... I’m sure sex actually gets better over time...” He softly laughed, and Kylo did as well. Hux opened his eyes to see Kylo’s were closed, too, and he smiled and softly kissed his eyelids.. but then he noticed something from the corner of his eyes and- screamed.

Hovering at the foot of the bed was a giant holographic head. Snoke.  
Hux briefly considered clambering around in the bed, but then he actually felt irritation rise up and decided not to.  
“Supreme Leader!”  
Kylo’s eyes shot open.  
“Supreme Leader?”  
Snoke’s head looked frustrated.  
“I grow weary of this. How many more times do I have to separate you, wipe your memories and work to keep you apart, only to find you yet again together in bed? What is wrong with you rutting dogs?”  
Kylo’s eyes widened, then filled with rage he barely could keep concealed, while Hux’s expression grew cold, but didn’t even seem surprised. But both men said nothing. Snoke huffed.  
“This time, I will try something different... I’ll let you do it yourself, yes, that could work much better... report to the Hangar Bay in twenty minutes. Put someone in charge of the Bridge, you’re going on a mission for me.”  
And with that, the head was out. Kylo stared at Hux, feeling an acute panic rising. No, he couldn’t lose Hux, not now, and... not again? How many times- Hux gently put a finger on Kylo’s lips, and blinked slowly. “It’ll be alright. I will *always* find you again, Kylo... Now let’s get ready.” 

They got ready fast, and Hux packed a small bag for them. He put Thannison in charge in his absence, aided by Stynnix and Mitaka. Garmuth would keep an eye out in case they needed help. Mitaka would also look after Millicent. Kylo instructed his Knights. With everything accounted for, they moved to the hangar, stood and waited, until a note appeared on Hux’s datapad.  
“We’re to take the shuttle in bay 2. The course is already programmed into the hyperdrive.”, he said softly, and Kylo frowned, but nodded. They made their way to the shuttle and entered, finding it had just about enough space for them and one droid pilot already in place. And he closed the doors as soon as they entered, and wordlessly took off. Kylo looked at Hux. “I don’t like this...” “I know, but let’s wait and see.” the General replied and looked over at the navicomputer. “Gashek... that’s really out of the way...” But Kylo froze when he heard the name of the planet they were flying to. It was a place dripping with the Force. Mainly the dark side, and not like Korriban. There were no temples, it was... wilder than that. In fact, wild was a good way to describe Gashek...

When they arrived, it didn’t help matters, that their shuttle took off and left them there. Gashek’s surface was mostly covered in black volcanic sand, gigantic shores to its hypersalinated seas. A kind of path lead them to a small building, and when they entered, the door shut behind them, and could not be opened again. It was pitch dark inside, until Hux’s datapad flashed.  
|If you want to get out, you’d better be honest... you want to drink him, don’t you...|  
“What in the stars is this about?”  
“It’s a game. He’s playing with us.”  
Kylo beat his fists against the door, while Hux used the datapad’s weak light to look around the room they were in. But there was nothing. It was a box room, no windows, no nothing, and when he turned all the way around towards Kylo, they both saw the door had vanished, too.  
“When is our air going to run out?”  
“Sooner if you panic...”  
Hux sat down on the floor, and Kylo slid down the wall and sat next to him.  
“What does it mean? 'Drink him'...”  
“Part of his game, I guess...”  
“But drink what? Blood? Urine?”  
Hux shook his head. “I don’t know.” He looked back at the datapad, and raised an eyebrow.  
“Very well, I do know. And I think I understand what he meant about letting us do it ourselves. He wants us to confess our deepest desires, I think...”  
Kylo swallowed. “How is that going to break us apart?” Hux shrugged. “Maybe this is starting small... it’s only... milk. Does that say anything to you? Because I haven’t really...” Kylo’s eyes widened. “Milk? Well, yes... but I was just curious, I don’t... it’s not...” but Hux’s hand moved over his. “It’s alright. I... just don’t know if I could do it, I mean how? It’s not like someone just spontaneously lactates, and we have nothing in this... cell... so if this is a magical place, I assume it’ll just happen, otherwise I don’t know.. because the door didn’t open just talking about it.”  
Kylo took a deep breath, before turning and wrapping his arms around Hux. “Are you sure, you’re alright with this? I mean... he says we were together before, but to me this feels so new, and...” “I’m sure, Kylo. I’d like to try it...”

The Knight’s lips moved to capture Hux’s, gently at first, but with a deep need growing behind them. He moaned as he moved down to Hux’s neck, kissing, licking and biting his perfect alabaster skin, so luxuriously soft. Hux began moaning, too, his hands moving through Kylo’s hair, and a curiosity growing inside him. Kylo moved down slowly, opening Hux’s shirt carefully and placing kisses down his throat and chest, letting his hands caress his slim, beautiful chest. His left hand moved to caress Hux’s right nipple, pink and pert against his fingertips. Hux whimpered with pleasure, and again, louder, when he felt Kylo’s lips enclosing his nipple. His tongue played around it softly, then his mouth began to suck... softly at first, then more urgent, demanding... His hand moved to massage the tissue around it, and Hux felt as if his chest wasn’t quite as flat anymore. He glanced down and indeed, his breast tissue had slightly filled out, giving him not quite breasts, but something approaching them. His eyes closed again, as he felt Kylo graze his teeth against his nipple, and he moaned out loudly, and then... he felt it.... And Kylo gasped against his skin, felt it, too. Something came from deep inside Hux’s chest, warm, creamy and almost rushing to meet Kylo’s mouth.  
[Stars... Hux, you... this tastes divine...|  
The gingerhaired shivered when he heard Kylo’s words purred into his mind. Fuck, yes, and this *felt* divine... It felt so strange, but so right, and... kind of like...  
[Like a vampire... but sweeter...]  
Yes. His whole body felt entranced, and he held Kylo closely, as he drank. When he pulled away. Hux’s nipple had turned reddish, and felt warm and sensitive. Kylo softly smirked and wiped a drop of milk from it and onto Hux’s lips. The gingerhaired chuckled softly, tasting the strange, but pleasant, liquid, and the door opened with a hiss.  
“Let’s get out of here fast!”

Kylo grabbed Hux, picked him up and carried him through the door back out onto Gashek’s surface. They blinked in the bright light, and Hux’s datapad flashed, unnoticed by the two men.  
“That felt beautiful...”  
“I know... I’d love to try that again. Even if it won’t work next time, it’s... but you taste so damn good...”  
Snoke’s head materialised next to them, hissing in irritation.  
“Don’t be too glad. I went easy on you with this one. You still have a lot to amuse me with...” he cackled maliciously. “And you have to get back inside now. The winds will turn soon.”  
Kylo frowned as Snoke disappeared. He didn’t want to get back inside, but the Supreme Leader was right about the winds, and the sand they carried was harsh. Hux let himself down from his arms, and they walked back inside, finding that while the outside door vanished as soon as they entered, another appeared on the opposite side, opening into a small dwelling.  
“I guess, we’re here for a while?”  
“I guess so...”  
Hux sat down on the bed and pulled Kylo down next to him.  
“I feel... unbalanced...” he softly grinned, and lead Kylo’s lips to his other nipple, and one of Kylo’s hands between his legs... The Knight softly hummed, as he opened Hux’s trousers and felt his warm, hard cock. A drop of pre-cum was waiting for him, just like a drop of milk was on Hux’s pink nipple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Niche Kink Prompts for :  
> Day 2: Lactation


	3. Dream Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the angst begins... Hux is starting to wonder where this game is leading them, but Kylo is reassuring.

When Hux came in Kylo’s hand, the Knight moaned around his nipple, and Hux felt like his whole body was ablaze... it took some delicious moment for him to start coming down, but as he looked down, Kylo’s eyes had closed and he was sliding down onto the bed, seemingly fast asleep. And Hux’s datapad flashed again.  
“Kylo, are you...” It didn’t make physiological sense. Hux looked down, there was no wet patch in the Knight’s trousers, if anyone should get sleepy it was him, and he was quite refreshed. Did his milk do this...?  
“General!” Snoke’s voice hissed quietly enough to not stir Kylo, or perhaps nothing would stir him. Hux had a bad feeling about this sudden sleep.  
“Supreme Leader...” he bristled.  
“Set your datapad to ring. I don’t like to be ignored, and I don’t want to have to waste my energy to appear every time... if it had escaped your attention, you two are not on holiday. If you don’t pass these challenges it will have serious consequences - quite above the breakup of your pathetic little dalliance.”  
“Yes, Sir...”, Hux grumbled, but set his datapad to ring. “Is Ren alright?” he asked, but when he glanced up again, Snoke’s projected head was gone. He looked over at Kylo, and gently stroked over his chest. “Very well...” Hux sighed and opened his message. His eyes widened, and he threw the datapad into the corner. It bounced safely off the wall, but he could have sworn he heard a cackle... Hux swallowed. He turned around and looked at Kylo, lying peacefully on his back, so sweetly asleep, so beautiful... 

|Someone likes Sleeping Beauty a little too much...| the message had read.

Hux took a deep breath and leaned over the Knight. Gently stroking his face, his hair, Hux moved closer and kissed him. Lightly, at first. Then more urgent. Pleading almost. Nothing. Well, he had thought as much. But as he frowned and considered just how much of a bastard Snoke was, he suddenly remembered that these weren’t Snoke’s ideas after all. And since Hux couldn’t remember having any fantasies about sleeping beauties, it had to be...

“You want this..." Hux's eyes softened... "Oh darling,... you want to trust this deeply... But how will you even know it’s happening?”

It seemed rather unfair, Kylo having been robbed from the setting up, falling asleep knowing he was about to get a kink fulfilled, and when would he even wake up and feel it? Hux stroked along Kylo’s neck and a slight smile grew on the sleeping Knight’s face. Hm. Well, he would feel it somewhat probably... Hux sighed bittersweetly and returned to kissing Kylo. Letting his lips move down along Kylo’s throat, his slim, elegant fingers opened Kylo’s shirt, giving him access to kiss and caress his broad, muscular chest, tasting his skin, lightly biting his nipples... Kylo softly moaned in his sleep, and Hux slowly worked his way down his body, stopping for a moment as he opened his trousers, but there was still no sign of Kylo awakening, so he carefully pulled them down and took out Kylo’s cock.

It felt good how hard it already was, and Hux let his mouth caress the tip before sliding all the way down on it, sucking more and more passionately, humming around it in delight... But while it became rock hard in Hux’s warm, wet throat, and he tasted plenty of pre-cum, it wasn't enough to wake Kylo up, and he didn’t seem to be able to come in his sleep. Or in *this* sleep anyway.... So eventually Hux carefully let go of him, and, replacing his mouth with his hand, began massaging Kylo’s heated cock, as he looked up and regarded Kylo's handsome face and body. Sleeping Beauty, indeed... And Hux knew what he needed to do. But... “Please wake up sometime during this, because I don’t want to... I don’t want to be lonely when I come inside you, alright?” Hux’s voice suddenly got a little rasp, of fear, of fragility, he’d do anything for Kylo, and he did enjoy his body, but he wanted to be sure he’d come back... and yes, he felt a bit lonely like this... 

He looked around, but there was no lube anywhere to be seen, and he didn’t want to leave Kylo’s side, didn’t even want to let go of his cock right now. “Snoke, you weasel...” he silently cursed. The Supreme Leader could provide for Kylo’s super sleep, he could make Hux lactate, but he couldn’t leave even a stick of butter out? Oh, wait... “Joke’s on you.” Hux chuckled and opened his shirt with his free hand. He leaned over Kylo’s belly, and started massaging his breast, pumping it, until he got the hang of it and... yes, it worked. Hux’s smirked as he milked himself on Kylo’s soft skin, the hard abs underneath it, and all the while kept working his cock with his hand...

When he had enough, Hux dipped his fingers into the rich, fatty liquid and began lubricating Kylo’s entrance with it. He slicked the sensitive skin all over, then slowly entered one, then two fingers, gently opening Kylo up... His fingers moved to locate Kylo’s sweet spot, and he moaned deeply in his sleep, even began moving his hips a little... “Very well...” Hux whispered and opened his own trousers. He began stroking his own cock, moving his hands in unison along his alabaster one and Kylo’s tanned one. “You are simply stunning, Kylo...” he whispered. “I love you so, so much....” Hux collected a fresh drop of pre-cum from the tip of Kylo’s cock and, adding it to his own, slicked his cock with it while he moved himself into position. Finally letting go of Kylo's cock, he gripped his thighs and lifted them up, so he could take him without moving him off his back.  
And also, so that when he woke up, he could see Hux straight away...

“Here we go, darling...” Hux whispered, and gently pressed his cock against Kylo’s slicked entrance. The Knight hummed slowly, deeply, in response and Hux gasped as he felt his sleeping body open up to him, yield to him, welcoming him inside... His breath turned into a series of gasps, as he began to carefully move his hips, shallow thrusts, turning deeper, becoming longer, becoming harder... “Fuck, Kylo, you feel incredible.", Hux breathed and gripped Kylo’s hips hard. “Please... wake up.... wake up... I want to see your eyes, I want to hear your voice...” His climax was coiling inside him, ready to unleash soon, and Hux’s increasing desperation to connect to Kylo seemed to only fuel it. “Kylo...”, he whispered and pushed very deep inside the Knight. Hux cried out, as his climax took hold, shooting long strands of heated, creamy cum inside him, and another voice joined his, with moans, and soft cries... he felt Kylo squeeze around him, and when his beautiful brown eyes opened and focussed on Hux, they were filled such sweet surprise, such utter devotion, such deep, deep connection. Hux had... done this thing he had... wanted and never told anyone, it was like a dream, a dream that felt very real, and Kylo came hard as Hux’s climax began to subside.  
“Darling...”, Hux breathed out. “I... I...”  
“Thank you.”, Kylo gasped. “Thank you, Hux... I wanted that so much...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Niche Kink Prompts for :  
> Day 2: Lactation (again)  
> Day 3: Somnophilia (kind of turned into reverse somnophilia)


	4. Call Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter and a bit different, with the room being quite important.

Hux held Kylo as they lay in bed. He focussed on his breathing. He focussed on his heartbeat. He wouldn’t let go, and he wrapped his body around the Knight’s and held him close.  
After their intense scene, it had been an uneventful... afternoon? Time didn’t seem to run normally in this place… They had showered, eaten, explored their small, strange abode, and then both of them felt a wave of intense sleepiness. Hux hated it. Snoke was controlling them like puppets, waking them up and putting them to sleep like machines – but Kylo had put his hand on his arm, had smiled softly, warmly, and told him it was going to be alright. To just keep going, they would make it. They would succeed.  
Over and over he had told Hux that he wanted what had happened. He held him close, but Hux wasn’t happy until he spooned Kylo instead, focussed on his breath and finally let himself drift off to sleep... it was going to be alright. They would just keep going, they would make it.  
They would succeed.

But when Hux woke up, he was alone. In what looked almost like a cell, but on the table in front of him was a panel. No instructions. His datapad had flashed the words “Push the right button, operator” and Hux was rather confused, but there was literally nothing else to do. He randomly chose a blue button in the middle, and jumped when he heard Kylo’s voice, distorted like over an old holophone line... And he was softly crying out...

“Kylo... can you hear me?”

When Kylo woke up, he was in total darkness. The room was completely dark, and he was suspended in a way that meant he had no sense of location at all. It was like gravity itself was switched off, there were no bearings. His words incurred no echo, and if Hux was anywhere, he surely couldn’t hear him. No one could... Kylo swallowed. He was naked, and his legs were spread, with something placed against his ass. In fact, it was just one of many things that could be pressed against or indeed, into, Kylo’s ass, and the machine behind him could locate him precisely. But he couldn’t see that, and Hux, who sat with the controls, couldn’t either...  
Suddenly Kylo felt the thing against his ass begin to vibrate... it felt really, really good, and he cried out softly, but then it increased and began to hurt, and he yelped. To his surprise it stopped. Was this machine listening to him? But then he heard Hux’s voice, and it began to make sense...

“Hux! I’m... where are you?”  
“In some kind of cell... in front of ... some kind of control panel.”  
Kylo chuckled. “I’m suspended in front of a fucking machine... I think you’re meant to use it on me.” “How, I don’t know what the controls mean?”  
“Well, I suppose we’ll find out together...” Kylo purred. He didn’t like that Hux wasn’t quite in control yet, but that would come and then... this could be quite perfect...  
Hux had felt bad that he got turned on by the idea of Kylo being in this... position. But when he heard his voice purr down the line, it sent a shiver down his back. “Alright... what did the buttons before do?...”

They worked, trial and error, until Hux manoeuvred the vibrator away, and instead placed a medium sized dildo against Kylo’s entrance. When he found the button to lubricate Kylo, he smirked, and as he slowly pressed it into Kylo, and listened to his moans, Hux began stroking his own cock slowly. “Tell me how it feels...”  
“Like there is nothing but you... everything is a machine, and you’re controlling it, I’m... totally in your power, Hux... and this... this cock, you can push it as far into me as you want, as hard as you want, and I can’t do anything about it...” Kylo purred slowly, punctuated by breathy moans.  
“What if I want to... train you... stretch you... would you like that?”  
“... yes, Hux. I would like that...”

Hux let the dildo “come” inside Kylo copiously, by using the lubricating function, and enjoyed his deep moans, before slowly pulling it out and replacing it with a bigger one. Listening to Kylo’s groans and moans as he took it so well for Hux made the redhead desperate to come himself, but not yet... not yet... he slowly fucked Kylo with the bigger dildo, adding plenty of lubricant as he went, then replaced it with another one. It seemed to be going very fast by default, and while Kylo moaned deliciously, Hux tried to slow it down a little. But then he heard Kylo gasp...

“What is it?”  
“It’s... been expanding... and now... oh fuck, Hux... this is going to knot me...”  
“What?” Hux frowned. “Is that... good? It sounds good?”  
Kylo tried to explain, but couldn’t... “It is *very* good... if you... like... being... helplessly full...” 

The next sounds were only a series of almost inhuman moans and Hux was teetering on the edge of orgasm himself. The unknown of what exactly Kylo was kind of making it even hotter.  
“Tell me... if you need anything different...” Hux whispered.  
“No, this has to... run its... course...” Kylo breathed, rhythmically, into the darkness.  
“Just please... don’t try to pull it out.”  
Hux didn’t know why and that did make it hotter. He thought it was just sheer lust, but it was true that Kylo was in a deep state of pleasure, with the machine cock inside him steadily pumping thick artificial cum into him... He heard Hux come heavily, and climaxed himself, squeezing around the dildo, and felt his own cum floating freely, silently, through the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Niche Kink Prompts for :  
> Day 4: Sensory Deprivation  
> Day 5: Telephonicophilia (an interpretation of)  
> Day 6: Anal training  
> Day 6: Stretching 
> 
> Some unprompted kink choices added.


	5. Purple Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is very long, and it's also a lot darker. There's both a bit of horror, and the first time one of the boys is actually a bit mean to the other... but it's all going to end well.

They had been walking for what felt like hours. Though there was no way of telling. Nor where they really were or where they were going... Hux and Kylo had had woken up like this, out on the black, volcanic sand dunes with nothing but a small bag, containing... egg cups. Two small eggs cups, bright pink and completely ridiculous. Hux had rolled his eyes, but they hadn’t quite dared leave them behind, and now that they had traversed Xhe’s surface under the heat of its blazing sun, all Hux could think of was filling them with water...  
His mouth felt bone dry, his tongue miserably sticking to the roof, and his eyes burned quietly from the dry winds. Kylo had taken off his shirt and tied it so that it protected Hux’s head and neck, and provided a little bit of shade for his face, too. The redhead’s cream coloured skin was much more vulnerable to the sunlight than Kylo’s, who easily tanned. But by now his back, too, was smarting, and he periodically used the Force to heal his burns, and those that Hux incurred despite the protection.  
“Where are we going?”  
“We need to find three dead trees.”  
“Why would there be *trees* in this place...”  
“I know, Kylo, I know...”

They climbed another dune and, standing at the top, saw nothing, once again. Kylo roared in frustration, and threw himself down onto the ground dramatically, but tumbled and began rolling down into a valley-like area, where he bumped his ass and legs against a big and wide, black rock. Hux followed as quickly as he could, and found Kylo on his hands and knees spitting sand, cursing and healing himself. Hux put his hand onto the rock and it felt surprisingly cool. He walked around it, and then cried out.  
“Water!!!”  
Kylo frowned and got to his feet, but when he got to the other side of the rock and saw Hux, he cried out himself.  
“No! Hux, stop!”  
The front of the rock was shielding three tiny and very dead growths you could call trees at a push. They were standing amongst some rough grasses, and before them, lo and behold, was a deep pool of water. Hux had his hands dipped into it, cupping them, about to bring the delicious cool drink to his lips, and he stared up at Kylo like he had gone completely mad.  
“It’s water. I can feel it, it’s not a fata morgana. We need this, Kylo.”  
“It’s a trap.”  
“We *need* this. If Snoke wanted to kill us, he’d have done it already.”  
Kylo frowned. “Look at it. The purple stuff in it.”  
“Algae or something. I don’t know, but we don’t have a choice.”  
Kylo looked sad. “I guess not. But this... this is one of mine, I’m afraid. Back when... things weren’t so good between us, I had some darker fantasies about you, and how I might... get to you...”  
Hux looked unfazed. “Did you fantasise about killing or disabling me?”  
“No, of course n-“  
“Good enough.” Hux drank a big gulpful of the cool water, groaned, and grabbed for more. Kylo sighed. Hux was right. They needed this. There was no way out... He kneeled down next to Hux and began to cup water with his hands, drinking it, and letting it wash off the dust from his parched face. Stars, it really felt good. They sat and drank for a few minutes, using the water to cool down their arms, faces, chests... Hux was the first to open his shirt, and submerge his upper body, when he came back up, Kylo had shed all of his clothes and was about to enter the pool. He looked at Hux and gasped, but Hux just smiled when he saw Kylo.  
“You look hot... Hehe, hot, get it? But seriously, your eyes...”  
Kylo shivered. Hux’s voice was different... higher, effeminate. It turned him on so much, but it also sounded a little dangerous. And his eyes, well, indeed. His pupils were purple... The Knight glanced down into the water and saw his reflection. His eyes glowed back at him, purple through and through as well. He could have sworn his reflection smirked at him, but then it rippled and distorted, as Hux had jumped into the pool. Diving and coming back up, again and again, he giggled in joy, and Kylo couldn’t wait any longer to cool down as well.  
“What is this stuff?” Hux giggled in his girly voice, and when Kylo tried to answer, he shuddered, but Hux purred. His voice... was really rough and deep, but the more he tried to fight it, the more it became so. “Don’t fight it...” Hux purred happily, and Kylo swallowed.  
“Galentias Purpurea... a single-celled organism with mind-altering properties. That’s what I imagined, just because I’d heard tales of it being sold on the black markets on Nar Shadaar. I didn’t know it alters your voice as well...”  
Hux giggled again. “Perhaps people don’t normally bathe in it... or perhaps it is doing nothing of the sort, and this is all just a dream... or perhaps....” he moved close to Kylo and whispered softly, his big purple eyes staring at Kylo “Perhaps it is just helping us... to admit... what we truly desire...”

Kylo wasn’t sure why the Galentias wasn’t affecting him as quickly. It certainly did have an effect on him, and it was increasing, but Hux seemed to be way ahead. Perhaps it was because this was *his* fantasy, and the substance was never meant to affect him... unless... this wasn’t just his...- Hux’s arms came around Kylo’s neck and his lips grazed against his cheek, sweetly, yet... searching. He moved down Kylo’s neck and shoulder, then smiled and brought Kylo’s hand to his lips. When Hux took just one of his fingers into his mouth, Kylo felt a sudden rush that took him aback. Hux began to suck so intensely, and Kylo could have almost come from that alone. “I just wish... there was more of you...” Hux breathed and closed his eyes. “More?” Kylo whimpered. “Yes, longer,... so you could be *everywhere*... long, slim... or not so slim, hehe... like tentacles... but sensitive as if they were cocks,... and able to come...” Kylo kept whimpering as Hux spoke, his words were making his body feel so strange... but then something inside his soul snapped, his eyes rolled back, and his whimpers turned into growls, and deep moans as six tentacles burst from the sides of his muscular stomach. They began to grab Hux, hungrily lapping at his naked body, and lifting him out of the pool, dripping with water. Hux just giggled in deep joy. 

“Fill me up!” he cried out, and Kylo growled, and roughly spread his legs with two tentacles, while the third found his entrance. The tentacles were slicked and smooth, and easily slid in wherever they wanted, so Kylo had no problems entering Hux with one long thrust, and the gingerhaired moaned out almost ethereally. Kylo began thrusting really roughly up into him, he tried to hold back, but couldn’t, and Hux was only egging him on. When he threw his head back in a fresh moan, one of Kylo’s tentacles entered his mouth, while another wrapped around his throat. Both sides moved at the same rough speed, and with Hux’s cries muffled, the very wet sounds coming from both his holes moved to the foreground. The noise drove Kylo wild and removed whatever mental control he still had. He thrust wildly into Hux’s body, but the orgasm that was building in his belly didn’t feel... normal... “I... I really am going to fill you up, Hux. I’m going to make your belly distend with my cum...” he growled. Hux just moaned around Kylo in response.

Hux was completely entranced, and he felt *good* about it. Everything was like a strange, colourful dream, nothing hurt, everything was playful and fun. It was like a sugar rush, only much hotter. Kylo’s tentacles did behave like cocks, but they didn’t feel like it. Smooth, sleek and heavily slicked, they felt alien and at the same time were organic. He could feel Kylo’s pulse through them, feel his heat, and when they began to slim down, and then push further inside him, snake their way into his core, Hux could not feel any fear, despite the extreme circumstances. He felt Kylo push up beyond his ass, all the way through his insides, until he reached into Hux’s stomach, while from the top, he moved all the way down his throat. That alone felt incredible. It should have hurt, made him nauseous, panic, but it only felt good... Hux was completely filled out with Kylo, in a completely impossible way, and when Kylo came, it felt... surreal.

The way Kylo was inside Hux was so deeply rooted and branched out, it was making the Knight insane with lust. It wasn’t just the extraordinary depth, but the fact his tentacles were so sensitive, and the stimulation between them and Hux’s insides was incredible. Nothing inside Hux seemed able to hurt him, no acids, no nothing. He wasn’t sure he would make it, but he did enter Hux’s stomach from both sides before this unreal orgasm shook through him... waves after waves of creamy cum shot out of him, filling Hux’s stomach, and as it did, his tentacles slowly retreated, the bottom one at about three times the speed as the top one. Not that Kylo had any control over this. He was in an orgasmic trance, that wouldn’t stop until he had filled Hux up, watched his belly grow, inflate...

And Hux was in his own trance, although they could both see and sense each other's. It wasn't disconnected, but it was... strange... And as Kylo’s cum kept filling him up, Hux teetered on the edge of an orgasm, but didn’t get there, deliciously hanging and circling on the edge. He watched his stomach grow, watched his body stretch out way over capacity, and what should have hurt, only felt good... He moaned continuously, rolling his body against the tentacles holding him in place. When Kylo had all but pulled out of him, Hux’s head tilted back in anticipation... - but Kylo woke from his afterglow, and quickly pushed and held up Hux’s head as he let go and his cum began shooting back out of the redhead... “Stay with me... don’t drown...” he called as if through a thick fog. Hux just smiled, his eyes closed in bliss...

 

When it was all over, Kylo gently lowered Hux back into the water, catching him with his arms, as his tentacles subsided and disappeared. The cum gushing out of Hux dropped down into the depths of the pool, leaving no trace behind either. Kylo held Hux close, caressing his head and back, scanning for any injuries to heal with the Force, but there seemed to be none. Hux began to laugh darkly. “I’m fine, Kylo... but I’m not done yet...” The Knight swallowed. “You didn’t come... shall I... help you?” Something in Hux’s eyes was intimidating to say the least. “It all ran out of me...” he said quietly, melodiously, with a hint of cruelty growing behind his words. “What a pity. I won’t let that happen to you. I’m going to put something in you that’ll *last longer*” Hux stressed the last words harshly, and Kylo shivered. His eyes widened in response, devoted, obedient. How quick the tables had turned, but how much he needed them to... Hux’s hand traced down Kylo’s bare chest, and onto his belly. Circling his finger around Kylo’s belly button, then sharply grabbing his flesh, he smirked darkly. “I’m going to breed you... everywhere... Kylo just nodded and whimpered. He hadn’t been the only one to have angry fantasies when things between the two men weren’t going well, of course not. Whatever Hux had in mind, he likely deserved it. And he *wanted* to atone for his behaviour. He was eager for this chance, but Hux’s mind was sharp. Kylo swallowed again, then heard Hux order him out of the water and onto his hands and knees, and he quickly obeyed.

The black sand caked onto his calves and hands immediately. It was getting dark now, and the air was beginning to cool off... Hux slowly climbed out of the pool and picked up Kylo’s shirt and underwear. Kicking his legs apart, he placed the shirt between them, kneeled down on it, and then reached around in front of Kylo's face. “Open.”, he commanded and pushed the underwear into the Knight's obedient mouth. He whimpered in response, and a shiver ran down his back. “Good slut... “, Hux teased, lifting one of Kylo’s hands up and laughing coldly at his muddy palm. “So dirty already...” He let go of his hand, reached behind himself, and let some remaining cum drip from his ass to roughly spread on Kylo’s entrance. His fingers worked harshly, demanding, and kept pressing down between the base of Kylo’s cock and his entrance. An unearthly cry came from the Knight, when Hux’s fingers suddenly pressed *into* him, while the redhead darkly chuckled. “What an eager little slut, you even made a new hole for me to use...” Kylo whined out in shock and pleasure when Hux dipped his fingers in, and explored this strange new opening his body was offering up to the General... His sounds seemed so innocent, and they gave Hux a dark satisfaction. “So good...” he praised, as his fingers moved deeper, mapping out everything. It felt interesting, not like a pussy though. It was smooth and sleek, and strangely cool to the touch. It would surely be nice filling this, but first... he’d take his ass.... 

Without any further preparation, Hux spread Kylo’s ass cheeks, pushed in, and gripped his hips. He began thrusting in a fast, hard pace, and Kylo groaned into the fabric gag, spit starting to drip down the side of it. It felt possessive, demanding and it felt *good*. Kylo yielded to Hux, let him take him, and Hux’s thrusts quickly became deep and very hard. He groaned only quietly, digging his nails into Kylo’s hips and slowly built up his orgasm. But when he came, he cried out in pain as well as pleasure, as what came out of him *burned*. Kylo screamed into his gag a split second after, and that made it much better... Hux had no idea what was coming out of him, but it was leaving him... and filling the Knight instead... he smiled darkly and held Kylo still, as he squirmed helplessly. Something... was it the Galentias? Was it part of Hux’s fantasy? Was it even his... strange and burning cum? But something was sapping Kylo’s energy, both Force and physical, and he kneeled helplessly and received the painful essence into his flesh. When he was done, Hux pressed onto Kylo’s lower back and ordered him to arch it, pulling out carefully, so none of his strange cum would pour back out. Kylo whimpered pleadingly, but Hux coldly said No. He wanted it to stay deep inside Kylo, continue to work. But how...  
Suddenly Hux’s eyes spotted the little bag. The stupid eggcups, they would do just fine... he smirked darkly as he reached for the bag and pulled one out. Pushing it into Kylo was a tight fit, and it did a good job at sealing everything in. Hux chuckled, and gently stroked over Kylo’s ass, then got up and leafed through his datapad, Kylo’s groans and moans like sweet background music to him. He was well aware that Kylo’s cock was already rock hard...

The burn subsided over time, but when Hux came back, ready to go again, Kylo whimpered both in joy and nervousness. Without any preparation, Hux pushed into Kylo’s new hole, and fucked it very fast. Kylo squeaked, it felt so sensitive and strange, but good, deliriously good. Hux’s movements were almost animal like, rutting frantically, and when he came this time, he thought he’d die from pleasure... his cum was warm, pleasurable in itself, as if an orgasm could produce an orgasm... Kylo, too, was moaning and writhing in pleasure, as he felt Hux come. And this time, the visible effect was much more dramatic. Kylo’s abdomen stretched out and looked heavily pregnant, and when the redhead was done, he proudly caressed his belly. “So good, my little slut is doing so well...”. He carefully inserted the second eggcup, moved Kylo down to lie on his back, with his knees pulled up to his chest. Again, he praised the Knight, caressing his face, and removing the gag. He brushed his thumb over the Knight’s swollen lip, whispering sweet words to him, while Kylo moved into his touch and purred like a big cat... It didn’t take so long until the third and final time, where Hux slowly and deeply took Kylo’s throat. It was a hard angle, but he was gentle and careful, and when he came this time, it felt... otherworldly... Kylo, too, seemed to slip into an ethereal trance, and when Hux came down, he sank down into the sand, exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep, and Kylo did the same, his head cradled on top Hux’s stomach. 

Both men slept deeply under the clear black sky, stars moving slowly across it... Suddenly Hux woke up, and found Kylo stirring, groaning, with his hands holding his abdomen. Purple darkness filled Hux’s eyes, and he sat up and held Kylo, half supportively and half forcefully. “Spread your legs. Move your knees up. Let it happen.” Kylo groaned and thrashed, but was still weak in Hux’s strong hold. There was something... lots of things... moving inside his ass, they had hatched, they had grown and now they were crawling out of him... He cried out, but Hux held him and slowly the first creatures appeared. It was pitch dark, and although they glowed, they were dark too, dark, shiny purple. Eight or so legs, spider like, or perhaps crab like, they slowly crawled out of Kylo’s ass and ran towards the pool, diving into it. The scene was so twisted, but it filled Hux with deep, dark satisfaction, and he came on Kylo’s face telling what a dirty messy slut he was. Hux drifted back asleep, Kylo shivering against him, but hopeful the worst was over. 

And it was. When Kylo woke Hux up again, he was warmer with the Knight, held him comfortingly, as Kylo’s enormous swollen belly had come alive. The squirming creatures were clearly visible against his skin, but Kylo felt no pain, and they both watched as light, luminous snakes slithered out of Kylo’s birth canal. His belly began to subside, as wave after wave of snakes left his body, and Hux wet a cloth to gently clean Kylo’s face, before holding him in arms as they slept once again. The third time, everything was different. Kylo woke Hux up, unable to speak, but motioned to Hux’s lips and down to Kylo’s cock. There was no more darkness or coldness in Hux’s eyes, and he eagerly moved down and pleasured the Knight. Kylo rolled his hips, humming ethereal moans with a closed mouth. He only opened when he came, and then Hux saw why: pure, sheer light shot out from Kylo's throat... and within it, hundreds of tiny iridescent butterflies shimmered up against the dark night sky.

Both men looked up and watched them slowly dissipate... But when they vanished, Hux suddenly felt very weak and fell into Kylo’s arms, shivering. His eyes returned to their normal colour, and he was aching all over, and light-headed. Kylo was feeling beyond exhausted himself, but he had his Force back, and quickly began healing both of them... When they could both stand, they dressed and quickly left before the Galentias could reinfect them. It had been amazing, but it made you reckless, crazy... and it was more than just a little scary... As they stood, they could spot their strange dwelling right ahead on one of the adjacent sand dunes, and began walking, smiling in relief. But when they stopped halfway to look back, they found that the pool, the rock, and all traces of their day had completely vanished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Niche Kink Prompts for :  
> Day 2: Pregnancy  
> Day 2: Mpreg  
> Day 2: Breeding  
> Day 7: Sex Pollen  
> Day 9: Teratophilia  
> Day 9: Monsters  
> Day 9: Tentacles  
> Day 10: Cum inflation  
> Day 11: Oviposition / Egg laying (an interpretation of)
> 
> Goretober 2018 prompts for:  
> 7: Transformation  
> 9\. Infected  
> 14: Insects
> 
> Huxloween 2018 prompts for:  
> Day 13: Parasites / Mind Control


	6. Show Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Note: The "Rape / Non-Con" warning on this fic is due to a fantasy / nightmare scene in this chapter, which, as a dream, has implicit consent, but could still trigger]
> 
>  

When Kylo and Hux got back inside, they looked at each wordlessly for a moment, then fell into each other’s arms. Silently embracing, until their hunger and thirst got too much, and they moved to refuel themselves, before entering the showers.  
“The Galentias...”, Hux finally said, working shampoo into his hair. “It doesn’t just relax you, it makes you literally want to fuck yourself to death...” Kylo smiled at how pretty he looked, before soaping up his chest and back. “It was used traditionally for religious ceremonies, and then as a party drug. It was just a random thought a long time ago, I’d never really use it to drug you or anyone. But even fully aware, it’s not a simple relaxant at all, it’s a powerful hallucinogen.” Hux frowned. Not all of it felt like hallucinations. Not at all... He rinsed off, and grabbed a towel.  
“I hurt you.”, he suddenly stated, and looked back over at the Knight. “I’m sorry, Kylo.”  
“Don’t be. We were high. “  
“No, you pulled me back. When I threw my head back, you pulled it up to stop me getting cum shooting down my nose and choking, even drowning on it. You protected me. When I felt something hurt me, I didn’t protect you. I *enjoyed* that it’d hurt you...”  
“Hux...”  
“I didn’t ask for your consent. I just... wanted to and I did it...”  
“Hux!”  
“I’m a monster, Kylo? Isn’t that the truth?”  
“Listen to yourself...” Kylo gently but firmly gripped Hux’s arms and looked deeply into his eyes.  
“This is what he wants. Don’t do this. We were both in there together. We both enjoyed it, too. I could have fought back.”  
“No, that’s not how submission works, you felt guilty, you wanted to please, you couldn’t...-“  
Kylo put his finger onto Hux’s lips. “Remember, we’re being tested. Sometimes we have to do things no matter what. If we can enjoy them, together, that’s how we fight back. If not, well, I can heal us, it’ll be alright. Please... let it go, and let us grow from it. And remember, it was also very beautiful...” Hux took a deep breath and nodded silently. Kylo was right... 

They fell asleep soon after coming out of the showers, and the next morning seemed quiet. Almost Almost too quiet... After breakfast, Hux sat down and played with his datapad.  
“No messages?”  
“None...”  
“Maybe he’s resting.”  
Hux raised an eyebrow. More likely there was something big looming ahead. He looked back down on his silent datapad,  
“Hux? Have you seen this room?” 

Kylo had spotted a door he never noticed before, and it opened up into what looked like a studio, brightly lit, white walls, and stocked with cameras and sound equipment. Hux came up behind him, and his datapad flashed. “I guess he was waiting for us to get bored and find it?” he dryly quipped, then spotted an Academy uniform draped over the chair. “Indeed. It’s one of mine...” he added, his voice strangely far-away. Kylo watched as the redhead handed him his datapad, and slowly, almost ceremoniously walked into the room and towards the chair, discarding his clothing as he went. He wasn’t sure if Kylo could see this, but as we walked in, the surroundings fluttered, like static on a holofeed, and when he came to a halt in front of the chair, the sounds around him changed, too. It was a summer’s day outside. There were windows, light shining in. Graduation day... Hux began to be out of breath. He had run. He was afraid of something... He quickly put on the uniform, and something like a gust of wind blew his clothes across the threshold towards Kylo. The Knight was watching somewhat concerned, but utterly transfixed as Hux seemed lost to the scene. But then he turned towards Kylo, and as far-away as his voice and the look in his eyes was, he focussed clearly on Kylo as he spoke. “They’re coming...”

Two tall, broadly built officers came into the room, darkly chuckling to themselves, relaxed, as they watched Hux stumble as he tried to get away.  
“There you are...”  
“Please. I am already late...”  
They only laughed and grabbed him roughly, ripping his uniform carelessly as they clawed at his body.  
“Please stop. I need my uniform. I need to make it to the graduation ceremony!”  
“Don’t worry, you’re not going to graduate...”  
“And you won’t be needing this uniform...”  
The officer behind him opened his trousers, and moved to underline his words. He began pissing on the back and inside of Hux’s trousers, laughing as Hux yelled out and tried to get away, while the officer in front grabbed and held him in place. When the one behind him finished, Hux frantically tried to take the sodden garment off, but they stopped him, and removed his shirt instead.  
“You’re keeping those one for now, sweetheart. But don’t worry, we’ll make you pretty yet...”

From the moment he saw distress on Hux, trying to run away as the officers entered, Kylo had wanted to step in, but something like a force field was keeping him back. He shouted, but the officers ignored him or couldn't hear him. When he caught Hux’s eye, Kylo saw what his role was.  
Viewer.  
Hux wanted to be seen like this. He wanted Kylo to watch  
When Kylo calmed down, and accepted, Hux smiled, and the scene seemed to become brighter. The men chuckled softer, and Hux relaxed. Kylo took a deep breath. It was a fine line between a dream and a nightmare, and it was frustrating to only be able to watch., but if this pleased Hux, he'd do it.

They had bent Hux over and held him like this. One of the officers produced a bag and put a long, blonde wig onto his head and it seemed to attach to his scalp like real hair. They brought out a make-up bag, and, without any skill, rouged his cheeks, laughing at themselves.  
“Better call Cester.”  
“Yeah...”  
They placed a call on their datapad, and soon a tall, female officer entered the room, making Hux whimper out in fear. She grinned and sauntered up to the men, running a finger down Hux’s cheek.  
“My, my, my... what a disaster.”  
She took the make-up bag and crouched down to get a good angle.  
“Hold his head in place. I’m going to fix this mess up...”  
“Lots of mascara... I want to see it run when I make this slut choke on my cock...”  
“But of course...”  
Cester painted and contoured Hux’s face into a very pretty, but empty doll face, and it seemed that along with the makeup, he lost his facial expressions. Only his eyes still seemed alive. He watched with horror as Cester, finishing up, glanced onto his trousers.  
“Oh no, what have we here?”  
The officer behind Hux snorted.  
“Yeah, he wet himself in excitement...”  
Caster’s eyes and voice got icy cold. “My, my, my, what a filthy one. You know what happens to dirty boys who cannot behave themselves...”  
Hux yelled and struggled, but the officers held him still, while Castor pulled down his pants and grabbed his soft cock. Pressing her thumb against the tip, she placed her other hand onto his back, and began to push his cock inside his body. Hux screamed, and Kylo was helplessly banging against the force field keeping him out of the room. He wanted to rip Cester and the officers into pieces, but the more he got upset, the darker everything seemed to become. He wants this, Kylo kept saying to himself. It's a fantasy, he doesn't accept this about himself, that's why it is dark. Help him accept it. Calm down... Kylo took deep breaths, and watched Cester force a new hole into Hux, raise herself up again and snort with derision.  
“No use crying, slut. You know very well dirty boys don’t get dick privileges...”  
Hux only whimpered in response.  
She fixed a black padded bra onto Hux’s chest, pulled fishnet stockings and a black latex skirt up his legs, then put very high black heels on his feet.  
“Very good...”

 

Cester had left. Kylo had calmed himself, and when the officers began fucking Hux, in his new hole, and down his throat, it actually felt better. Hux began to quietly moan, and get more and more into it. Kylo, too, began to relax, and enjoy the scene somewhat, focussing on how pretty Hux looked as a girl, and as a doll. He wanted to be so much gentler with Hux like this, though, adore him... But then something shifted in the room... the walls changed, and suddenly it was an auditorium, with all of Hux’s former classmates watching, and jeering... the officers started to thrust harder, faster, and when they noisily came, doors opened and stormtroopers filed in. They took Hux over, started to overwhelm him, two in his ass, then three in his pussy, and half a dozen around his head, coming on his face...  
It was debauched, and could have been very good, but Kylo began to worry that something was wrong with Hux... the walls of the room kept flickering, the men kept getting more brutal, and Hux didn’t seem to be able to come. He was stuck, something was broken in this scene, and things kept spinning more and more out of control.  
Was this the Galentias, still?  
No, it was turning into a nightmare, and this time it wasn't because of Kylo's reactions. Maybe it was Snoke, maybe it was Hux, but something had to be done. Kylo had to try and deal with it like a bad dream, turn it around...

The walls kept flashing, and finally the Knight broke through the barrier and entered the auditorium, people staring at him blankly, silently. Their eyes had the same faraway look as Hux’s. Of course. If this was a dream, then *all* of these people were Hux, played by his subconscious... Kylo lifted his hand and used the Force to make Hux come. A cry, almost a scream, came from the blonde redhead, as he came, hard, filling his own pussy with his cum, to the shock, then delight, of the stormtroopers inside him... When he came down from his climax, Kylo pulled the other guys off him, and they passively complied, then just stood to the side, eyes and faces expressionless.  
He pulled Hux up, and looked into his dazed, faraway eyes, then grabbed him and held him so close, while the room silently watched. Hux’s voice was porcelain when he spoke, smooth, light and very fragile.  
“What’s wrong Kylo? Am I not pretty like this? Do you not like me?”  
Kylo pulled away and looked at Hux, his eyes softly wet. “You’re the prettiest thing, sweetheart. You’re a princess. Let me show you...”  
Kylo looked up and his eyes fell onto a girl in the audience. “You. Give me your dress.”  
The girl stared at him for a moment, then a smile flashed across her face. She took off her ballgown, and came down the steps in her underwear to hand it over, her friend by her side, offering her shoes and tiara, and a guy with damp towels, to wipe Hux’s mascara streaks away. And more came.  
They gently brushed Hux's hair, dressed him up in silken underwear, and the simple, but very pretty gown. And after cleaning his face, they applied softer doll make-up, and spritzed him with a fine, sweet perfume. When all was done, Hux looked so pretty and so happy, Kylo couldn’t help blushing. But there was one more thing.

“All boys deserve dick privileges... even if they are pretty dolls. If you want your cock, I’m getting it back for you...” Kylo softly smiled. “If not, we can wait...” Hux tilted his head, and giggled.  
“I think I want it back.”  
Kylo kneeled down, lifting Hux’s dress and sucking at the opening between his legs, until he had pulled Hux’s cock back out, and taken it into his mouth. Kylo placed his hands on Hux’s hips, gently caressing him, as he sucked devotedly. And as the blonde doll looked around in bliss, the auditorium began to cheer and chant his and Kylo’s names. He rolled his hips lightly, and closed his eyes in pleasure... When he came in Kylo’s mouth, waves of pleasure emanated from him, and their surroundings dissolved and disappeared.  
Only Kylo and Hux remained, the Knight picking his lover up into his arms, and gently carrying him off. Hux’s eyes were still closed and he wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck.  
“Take me outside, please. I want to feel the sun...”  
Kylo nodded and walked outside, setting Hux down on the black sand, under Xhe’s glowing star... The scene had ended. They had left the room, the building even, and Hux’s voice and eyes were back to normal.  
But he still wore the dress, and the shoes, and the tiara. His doll make-up was still perfect, too. The only thing that had changed was that his blonde hair had returned to being a wig...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Niche Kink Prompts for :  
> Day 12: Exhibitionism (a take on)  
> Day 12: Voyeur  
> Day 12: Public Sex  
> Day 16: Uniforms  
> Day 17: Dollification  
> Day 17: Feminisation  
> Day 2: Makeup/Wigs  
> Day 23: Shared Nightmares


	7. Going a-maze-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from last time, a corn maze springs up and has to be successfully navigated. Hux is still a doll, and Kylo loves it...

Kylo stood very close, so that Hux could lean against him. He looked out across Xhe’s sand dunes, while the pretty doll sat on the soft ground and soaked up the sunshine on his cream coloured skin, looking in the opposite direction. The Knight took a deep breath, as the winds softly moved his raven hair.  
“Kylo?”  
“Mhm?”  
Hux’s voice was calm, soft. “I don’t think I can move. Not unless you... tell me to.”  
“Mhm.”  
Kylo gently played his fingers across Hux’s scalp. His long hair was real again. Neither this, nor Hux’s words surprised Kylo, as he kept looking out into the distance.  
“Did you ever dream of a maze, Hux?”  
“I had a strange nightmare once, yes... well, for some time, it was recurring. It was as if I was meant to find something at the centre of it,... but I never did, and then it just stopped.”  
“Mhm.” Kylo nodded. A gigantic corn maze had sprung up, separating him and Hux from their strange little house, even though he had barely taken them more than a hundred yards away from it.

“Can you stand up for me?”  
“Yes, Kylo.”  
Hux elegantly got up, then stood, smiling softly.  
“You’re very, very beautiful Hux...” Kylo smiled and gently stroked his love’s long strawberry blonde hair. It was so soft to the touch, and smelled so good, he kept wanting to run his fingers through it. Hux closed his eyes, and hummed in pleasure. “Thank you...” Kylo let his fingers moved to Hux’s shoulder and moved to gently kiss his forehead. “Will you walk back home with me? Through that maze?” Hux nodded, and began walking next to Kylo. He put his hand on the pretty gingerhaired doll’s lower back, gently directing him if they needed to switch direction.

“Do you have a different name for yourself when you’re like this?”  
“Nina. I always thought that would suit me well... Nina Strawberrina...” Hux softly giggled at the end. Kylo warmly chuckled and gently stroked his back.  
“That’s really cute, Miss Strawberrina.”  
As Kylo said that, the maze ahead of them changed. Hundreds of small white and pink flowers appeared next to the corn tops, moving in the wind, and ringing softly, like little bells. The ground they walked on became green and soft, and the air fragrant and humid. The sky, too, began to change, moody clouds drifted around, and insects flew low. It began to feel like a thunderstorm was impending, but at the same time it was bright and sunny, still, as if the sky couldn’t decide...

They had reached the entrance, and as they stepped into the maze, stalks behind them swished and closed up the opening. There was no escape. Not that way. Not anymore... Kylo took Hux’s hand, and the began walking along the narrow path. The corn was tall, way over their heads, and swaying softly in the fragrant, humid breeze. They walked for a little while, with nothing but the sounds of insects and the wind for company, until the path branched off into three. Left, right, or straight ahead.  
“What do you think, Nina? Which should we take?”  
The pretty doll blinked softly, looking around. “I really can’t make decisions, I’m so sorry. But I feel like I can see a light blinking at the end of the left path...”  
“Then let’s go that way, and see what meets us there.”  
The made their way down the left path, and as they got closer, a light did keep flickering from around another left corner, like a flame, and indeed, the smell of something burning began to fill the air... and then very strange sounds became audible... faint clacking of something like metal, and a movement... scuttling... but larger... quite large....  
“Kylo!”  
Really large...

A giant figure had scuttled out from around the corner, a black, metallic, eight-legged figure, with two big black orbs for its principal eyes, and a row of six purple ones underneath, like a string of shiny jewellery. It raised up it’s front legs, then pushed forward its pedipalps, as if trying to smell the intruders.... Every time it moved, it clanked, and gears creaked, and it was imposing, but... it didn’t attack. It just stood its ground, and as its movements calmed down, only the two black eyes still whirred in their sockets, as if trying to map out the two men, drink in every detail.

“Will you let us pass?” Kylo asked calmly.  
The spider moved its eyes silently. Then an aching, scratching noise rang from deep within its body, until it came out as words.  
“I... am... cold....”  
“Is that why you have built that fire?” Nina asked quietly.  
The metal spider focussed on her. “I... am... hungry...”  
“What do you eat?” Kylo tried to keep sounding friendly, but his hand began moving towards his lightsaber.  
The spider kept looking at Nina.  
“I... eat... hearts...”  
As if to underline these words, a cracking noise from around the corner sent something flying, then rolling out into the main path... leaving behind a bloody path and lazily coming to a stop, it looked very much like a human head. It looked like one of the officers from earlier.  
“His heart... didn’t... taste good...”  
Kylo’s hand was around the saber, ready to pull it out and switch it on in a split second if necessary.  
“The... doll... will taste... good...”  
“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you....” Kylo said darkly.  
All eight metal spider eyes slowly whirred to focus on him. They stared at him silently for what felt like an eternity, before turning to Nina. A whir of gears sounded from deep within the spider, and it turned around and noisily scuttled back around the corner. Kylo silently exhaled. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he fought anything in this maze, he was still affected by the previous scene and the fact that everyone in that was a part of Hux... it might be better to be careful.  
A whimpered pleading noise rang out from the branched off path, then blood-curdling screams and the sound of metal cracking something organic, hard-  
Bone. Metal cracking through bone, followed by a wet, smacking noise. Metal digging through flesh...  
Blood seeped down into their path, and then the screams stopped, and something was thrown onto the fire with a heavy thud. Sizzling and spitting, the smell, the heavy, greasy smoke filled the air.  
“Eat... heart... Burn... body... Stay warm...” the spider softly sang with its mechanical, strangely fragile voice. 

Nina stood motionless, softly smiling. Kylo squeeze her hand gently to activate her again, whispering.  
“Come on, let’s go.”  
“Yes, let's go..”  
They walked past the branching off path, Kylo trying not to hurry, not to show any weakness. When they passed it, Kylo couldn’t stop himself from turning back and having a look, but when he did, his eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks... There, leaning against the stalks like a wall, was no spider, but a crying, old man, with blood stains down his arms and on his shirt. His uniform was dirty, torn, and when he moved, his joints creaked and ached. His eyes looked massive behind thick glasses, and his voice sounded husky, almost metallic as he cried and coughed next to a spitting fire, roasting... Kylo looked at the man again. His right leg was missing.... The Knight swallowed. Roasting over the fire was the man's own leg.

“Who are you?” Kylo shouted. The man only groaned. “His name is Brendol.” Nina said calmly. “He’s my father.” The man groaned louder. Kylo frowned.  
“Stay here...” 

He walked up to Brendol, but as he did, the man changed back into a metallic spider, and lifted its front legs up, clicking its fangs together. They looked like sharp daggers, glistening up in the firelight.  
“Don’t you want me to end your suffering?”  
“What... suffering...”  
Kylo looked down at the fire. The body of the second officer was slowly turning on the roast, dripping fat that sizzled up, and sent black smoke in the air.  
“Then suit yourself...”

They moved further down into the maze. Meeting several more creatures like this, large, metallic bodies that fed on people, but, looking back, always turned out to be ghost from Hux’s past devouring themselves... And Nina didn’t seem in the least bit perturbed. “They always get what’s coming to them...” she said softly as they continued walking, and the closer they got to the centre, Kylo increasingly found himself lead by her, rather than the other way around. Above them, the sky turned darker and night began to fall like a velvet curtain, specked with stars. The sounds of the wind in the corn, and insects flying around intensified, the air still heavily fragrant, but a cool breeze offering some relief from the humidity.  
“When we get to the centre, make love to me...”  
Kylo squeezed Nina’s hand. “Of course, darling.”  
“It won’t be easy... But oh, we’re almost there...”

They turned and entered a mossy circular area, surrounded by eight paths branching off to all sides, and a large, old oak tree standing in the middle, like an ancient building. Underneath its branches, tiny specks of light softly floated, creating a magical space. Nina walked close to the trunk, reached up and softly knocked on it. In response, dozens of white snakes fell down and, softly landing on the ground, turned into white ropes.  
“Tie me like a present... hang me from this tree...” she said sweetly and tilted her head. Her dreamy eyes looked both faraway and very present...  
"Yes, my love... I want to see you like that..." Kylo exhaled softly, and walked up into the space  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for moment. She felt so good.... She smelled so good... He ran his hands all over her hair, her body, feeling every contour through her thin gown, while Nina stood still for him, and hummed softly.  
"So beautiful..." Kylo whispered into her ear, and tightened his grip His voice was gentle, but deliciously dark, and his lips slowly moved down her pretty neck as he spoke.  
"I'm going to take my time with you... Enjoy decorating, arranging every part of you... suspending you from this tree like an offering to the maze... Is that what you want? Hm?..."  
"Yes, Kylo..." Nina breathed. "That is what I want."  
"Good girl..."  
Nina slowly blinked, as Kylo's strong hands carefully removed her gown, caressing her as they moved across her perfect skin, gently removing her underwear, lightly taking off her shoes... He stood back up and looked at her uncovered body, shimmering so prettily in the light from Xhe's twin moons.  
"A princess. My princess..."  
He picked up one of the magical ropes, and slowly, devotedly began tying it around her. Nina stood perfectly still, her body filling with bliss, as worked on her. Kylo took his time, arranging the white ropes in pretty patterns, that began to move, to shape Nina's posture... Nothing to hurt her, only gentle, but firm control. He tied her arms together, making her bend a little, pushing out her flat chest.  
"Do you wish I had breasts? Do you want me to have breasts?"  
Kylo caressed her chest, kissed her pink nipples. "What you want is the most beautiful..." he purred against her skin. "You can have a boy chest, you can have a cock, you can grow breasts, and have a pussy. I love you exactly how you are..."  
Nina sighed. "I want this. I want my body, but be Nina."  
"And that is all I want..." Kylo gently purred and kissed his way up to her neck, lightly biting her neck. His hands moved down her sides, to her hips. "All I want is you..."  
He began tying decorative rope around her waist and hips, then added support structures across the back of her body, so he could suspend her belly down. Kylo chose a sturdy branch to fasten rope around, then connected the two up. Nina sighed out in sheer joy, as he slowly, safely suspended her from the branch. Kylo hummed, and let her enjoy the feeling, get used to it, while he enjoyed the breathtaking view. Finally, he moved closer again, running his hands across her body, moving down, between her thighs. Nina gasped, and Kylo slowly pushed her legs apart. Running his big, warm hands along the sensitive skin, he massaged it, letting his wrists brush past her cock, making her shiver... "Bend your knees..."  
Nina elegantly complied, and Kylo's hands moved to open them, spread them. "Such a good girl..."  
He slowly tied up her legs, caressing her skin, gently teasing her cock, her entrance, and enjoying her little gasps and moans as he did. She was truly stunning. Total trust, and such bliss all over her... His own cock had been steadily growing, and was now straining almost painfully against the fabric of his trousers.  
"Oh, what I am going to do to you... My beautiful doll, my sweet, captured princess..."  
Nina moaned, and when Kylo's hand moved to her cock, it was wet with so much pre-cum... He gently began massaging it, and her breath quickened. Kylo moaned darkly. He needed her so much, it was almost unbearable now... But from the corner of his eyes, he began noticing movement...

Figures. Moving towards them very slowly, one from each of the eight paths. Humanoid in shape, they were covered all over in flickering, greyish black material, and their faces with flat, white masks. Featureless except for three round holes, two for eyes and one for their mouths, their eyes were just black hollows, but from their mouths they emitted an endless, pained, stream of flowers... pink lilies, purple orchids, yellow buttercups, blue iris, violet lavender, red tulips, white mallow and orange marigolds...  
They moved slowly, silently, only the sound of the petals hitting the ground could be heard.  
"Stop. Stand back!" Kylo gripped his lightsaber, but they just kept advancing. Nina stayed silent, and the Knight frowned as he tried to figure out what to do. He was still unsure about attacking any creature in this world, but they were surrounded, and these things kept coming closer. And if he understood correctly, the flower coughing meant rejection... So they wanted Nina? Kylo could share his lover, but these creatures didn't seem... safe. No. Fire began rising in Kylo. How dare they... If anything, the shibari scene with his beautiful doll had only made him more protective of her, his precious love, how dare these things interrupt them! He stepped towards them, brandishing his saber, and they only started coughing loudly, blood staining the petals as they fell. Kylo roared and lunged forward, running his saber right through one of them... but it only groaned. and Kylo watched in horror as the upper part of their body crawled to find its lower part, climbed back onto it, and the creature just continued on... 

“What... what should I do?!”  
“Make love to me....”  
“But these things?”  
“Ignore them. Don't fight...”  
“I... don't know if I can..."  
“Touch me... use me, I can bring you back..”  
Kylo took a deep breath. this was madness. But.. Nina knew what this was. “Very well...” He hesitantly switched down his saber, and walked back behind her. He began massaging her perfect ass, trying to forget the creatures, everything around them, and instead focussing on her gorgeous body, her soft skin, her beautiful voice and the way she was *his*, and he was *hers*... One of his hands reached around, bringing his fingers to her lips, and Nina obediently parted her them. Kylo gently pushed inside, and smiled.  
"Suck, darling. Make them nice and wet..."  
Nina complied beautifully, and let her skilled tongue get to work... Lust flashed through Kylo as she slicked his fingers, and he began to moan and gently praise her. The creatures slowed down, then stopped, as Nina worked on Kylo's fingers, and after a few luscious moments, he gently withdrew his fingers, and moved them to her ass. He slowly massaged her entrance, and Nina moaned and sighed. Kylo smirked and gently pushed one finger inside her ass, and both of them gasped out at the sensation... Her tight ass was so welcoming, it reawakened Kylo's cock with a jolt... The creatures sank to their knees, holding their heads. The flowers had stopped coming, but were now replaced by what looked like nosebleeds, as blood came squirting from the bottoms of their masks' eye holes and the tops of their mouth holes...

Kylo ignored them, and focused on getting his gorgeous doll ready... He was beginning to need her more and more urgently again, if not more so than before. Kylo moved in front of her and opened his trousers. Nina smiled blissfully as he finally released his cock and licked her lips in anticipation. Looking up at him with her blue-green eyes full of devotion and love, she opened her mouth, hummed softly around him as he entered.  
“Such a good girl...” Kylo purred, and slowly, gently thrusted into her warm,wet throat, gradually getting deeper... Stars, she felt good around him. So good... When he hit the back of her throat and thick spit coated his cock, Kylo got what he needed, but... it was too good to stop yet, and he could sense Nina didn't want to either, although she also began to leak fresh pre-cum, and Kylo could tell her ass was more than ready for him to return. He slowly drew in air through his teeth, and moaned out deeply, his hands in her hair and eyes closing for a moment..  
The creatures began to purr. Their hands and legs had rooted them into the ground like trees, and they were immobilised. As the nosebleeds stopped, long, black arms began to thinly reached out from their eyes... licking at Kylo’s legs, trying, but failing, to reach Hux...

Kylo just ignored them, and when he managed to pull himself away from her beautiful mouth, he shook them off lazily as he moved behind her again. Her pink entrance was twitching in anticipation, and Kylo pressed his slicked cock against the sensitive flesh, just teasing her. The whimpered moans ringing out from her were such sweet music to his ears, and he smirked deliciously, before slowly, carefully pushing inside her. Nina cried out, and Kylo purred a deep, long moan at how amazing she felt. His hands caressed her slender back, then moved to hold her hips firmly... The creatures cried out, too, and their bodies slammed into the ground. Unable to raise themselves up again,they lay writhing moaning into the ground, the ghostly arms extending from their eyes flat and defeated on the ground...  
Kylo began fucking Nina, shallow at first, then deeper, until both their moans filled the maze, rang out across the corn stalks and the flowers, and up into the starry night sky... they stayed like this, Nina suspended in total bliss, and Kylo taking her, lovingly and deeply, until a hard climax shuddered through her body and she tightened around Kylo’s cock, sending him over the edge, too. The Knight pulsed his hot, creamy cum deep inside her, while she came all over the mossy ground, and as she did, the creatures sighed and dissolved. And all over the maze, metallic clicks were heard, followed by the sights and sounds of dozens of fireworks exploding, releasing their colourful lights as they alongside the souls that were trapped inside the strange, mechanic bodies...

When Kylo began untying his stunning doll, he noticed a tiny star slowly descending from the sky until it was in front of them, and turned into a firefly. It waited, while Kylo worked on the ropes, letting them fall to the ground, where they turned once more into snaked. When he was finished, the firefly lead the two out of the maze, and as they stepped out of it, it remained, moved as if to bow politely, before the entire maze vanished before their eyes, sucked into a crater that filled itself up then disappeared...

When Kylo turned to his love again, Hux’s hair and face were back to normal, and he was holding his arms around his bare shoulders, shivering. “Let’s go home, Kylo.”  
The Knight put an arm around him and softly squeezed him.  
“Yeah. Let’s go home...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are way more horror prompts mentioned in the text this time, so I am catching up :) but some are used only lightly. As you can see, I also revisit prompts from previous days, and have used some from future days already.
> 
> Kylux Niche Kink Prompts for :  
> Day 15: Shibari  
> Day 17: Dollification (again)  
> Day 17: Feminisation (again)
> 
> Goretober 2018 prompts for:  
> Day 7: Transformation  
> Day 11: Hanahaki  
> Day 16: Nosebleed  
> Day 19: Eye trauma (more like traumatic eyes really...)  
> Day 24: Amputation  
> Day 27: Dinner is served
> 
> Huxloween 2018 prompts for:  
> Day 2: Makeup/Wigs (again)  
> Day 8: Oh so many eyes  
> Day 14: Corn Maze  
> Day 19: Trapped souls  
> Day 23: Shared Nightmares (again)  
> 


	8. Good Pets Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed an update here again :) this is mainly a sweet fluff piece, and I actually wrote this a while ago, but it got long, and I couldn't finish it. So now, I'm going to make it into a two parter. 
> 
> The full title would be: Good Pets Wait, But Great Pets Play.

Kylo opened the door with the Force, and carried Hux straight into the bathroom, and under the warm shower spray. He didn’t bother to take off his own clothes, just grinned as he stood and let Hux get back to a comfortable temperature. Using the Force, he started filling the tub, and pouring fragrant bath essence into it as well. The scent soon filled the humidified air, and both men took in deep breaths of it. When it was done, Kylo carefully lowered Hux into the water, and only then began to take off his drenched robes, and stepped under the shower properly.

Hux sat and let the water relax his muscles, soften up his mind. Both men were quiet for a while, the sound of water the only thing you could hear...  
“Onderanian lime. It’s my favourite scent to calm down with...” he mused. “I’d know it anywhere.”  
Kylo massaged his scalp and neck, his eyes closed. “and there’s bitter Tarine tea in the cupboard...”  
“And we didn’t have a bathtub yesterday...”  
Kylo opened his eyes, but only nodded. Taking a deep breath, before soaping up his muscular body, and rinsing off, he sighed. “Things have changed. Intensified somehow. But this... it’s like he’s rewarding us...”  
Hux ran a soft sponge across his arms, watching the bubbles dance on his skin. “Do you think he likes watching us?”  
Kylo switched off the shower, and took a towel to dry off with, then walked over to the tub and sat down on the edge with it around his neck. “I don’t know, Armitage... but I get the feeling this isn’t a trick, this is... well, if not compassion, then... investment. Letting us recharge, so we can take on the next set of challenges...”  
“But isn’t it him that’s setting the challenges? It isn’t even just hidden desires anymore, it’s nightmares, forgotten wounds reopened, and I feel like each challenge makes us stronger. That can’t be his intention if he’s seeking to punish, to destroy us?”  
Kylo frowned softly. “I know... and I don’t get it either. But around about the day with the Galentias, I... stopped hating him so much. In fact, I...”  
“.. miss him?”  
Kylo shrugged. “However evil, it felt good that someone was... in charge. Now I feel like we’re facing something else, something... bigger.”  
“The... planet?”  
The Knight blinked and nodded. “Yes. I feel like we’re facing off with the whole planet. And we can’t leave until we’re done. I don’t know if Snoke knew that would happen. Perhaps he’s... I don’t know.”  
He rubbed the towel over his hair again, stood up and dried off his legs and feet, before taking fresh clothes from a neat stack on a chair, and leaving.  
“I’ll bring you a cup of tea.” 

But by the time Kylo had gathered his thoughts and returned with Hux’s tea, the gingerhaired had fallen asleep, his head safely cradled in a headrest Kylo couldn’t recall having seen before... He bent down and picked the sleeping General up. Moving a big towel with the Force and laying it out on their bed, he carried Hux into their bedroom and gently placed him down. He quickly dried him off, then put the towel away, set the tea on the night stand next to Hux and got into bed beside him.  
“Sleep well, my love...” he whispered, as he spooned him tenderly. Kylo sighed. Nothing felt as good as holding Hux in his arms, feeling his breath, his heartbeat, breathing in his fine scent...

The next morning, they woke up to bright sunshine in their faces, filtered through... trees. Kylo opened his eyes and as he turned his head, he saw dozens of trees outside their window, dressed in bright red, orange and yellow leaves. He rubbed his eyes, but as he got up, he noticed he was wearing blue, stripey pyjamas. His bare feet stepped onto wooden floorboards, and the room... smelled like his family’s estate on Naboo... He slowly walked up to open the window, and there in the corner of the frame, was a pebble he had left there as a kid... Kylo opened the window and let the fresh, grassy air fill up their room, and as he turned to Hux, he saw a pair of very confused blue-green eyes staring back at him.  
“Did you dress me, us, in these...?”  
Kylo chuckled. Hux was dressed in pink and white pyjamas. He looked adorable...  
“Isn’t it interesting how we don’t even ask where we are anymore?”  
“Well, do you know this place?”  
“Yes. I spent many holidays here as a kid.”  
Hux raised an eyebrow. “I really hope nothing horrific happens here today. I don’t like breaking happy memories.”  
Kylo walked back over and sat down next to him, cuddling him. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect us.”

There was something... sweet and innocent in the air, as they sat in the kitchen downstairs, drinking freshly brewed coffee and eating toast, and eggs, and fruit, all of it from the local markets or the estate’s own grounds. A housekeeper was minding the kitchen, and a big, white cat slept on the veranda, curled up in the sunshine. After breakfast, Kylo took Hux outside and showed him around, where they walked past rosebushes, a herb garden, and onto a big grassy area with a swing. “Wanna try?” Kylo smiled. Hux grinned nervously, but did sit down, and Kylo began pushing him.  
“This place is beautiful...” Hux sighed. “Will you take me here for real sometime?”  
“Of course. I’d love to...”  
“Is everything how you remember it?”  
“Almost. But Gena, the housekeeper, and Nikann, the groundskeepers, they are from the past. They looked this age when I was a young boy. Their cat, too, that’s not possible. But otherwise... things don’t change much on Naboo. It probably looks just like this now.”  
“When were you last here?”  
Kylo frowned. He couldn’t remember. It was as if... something was blocking him. “Hey,” he said instead. “Do you want to feel like you’re flying?”  
Hux frowned, but couldn’t suppress a curious smile. “What are you saying?”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe...” Kylo smiled devilishly, and began pushing the swing harder, sending Hux higher and higher with each swing. It felt controlled, safe, and the redhead found himself giggling with childlike glee.  
“When I say ‘Now’, let go...”  
“Alright!” Back and forth, back and forth, almost, almost, almost– “Now, Armie! Let go!”  
Kylo let Hux’s momentum keep going, as the swing moved back from underneath him, and directed him flying through the air with the Force. Hux cried out in joy. He was floating so gently, Kylo’s hold on him was effortless, it almost felt real... he slowly circled towards the ground, and when Kylo safely landed him next to himself, Hux’s arms wrapped around him very tightly. "That was incredible... Thank you...”  
They held each other, their breaths synchronising, and hearts slowly calming down.  
“I love you. So much.”  
“I love you, too... I almost feel like... I never want to leave here...”  
“One day... when this war is over... I’ll take you back here to stay, if you like.”  
“I think, I would... I feel like I am not.. the General at all when I’m here, just a... normal person.”  
Kylo nodded, and stroked Hux’s hair gently. “I know. It has that effect on me, too... I feel like just... forgetting the world outside...”

They kept walking, and Kylo showed Hux their apple orchard. The redhead marvelled at the beautiful sight, and when he reached out and picked one of them and bit into it, it was... incredible. Hux couldn’t remember picking anything edible for a long time, just being planet-side was rare enough. The taste... and the light fragrance of the skin, the leaves on the stalk... Kylo spotted Nikann, and waved him over. He came with a toothy grin, and handed them a basket each. “Fill’em up, boys!” he cheerfully said, and they got to work. Hux felt so happy. Picking apples was so much fun... he filled his basket, then boxed Kylo for standing around and eating apples instead.  
“Hey!”  
“I’m having a break.”  
“From what? This *is* a break.”  
“City boy...”  
Hux chuckled and started tickling Kylo, who dramatically fell to the ground, dragging Hux on top of him. They tumbled around a bit, but when Hux playfully pinned Kylo down, and demanded surrender, the raven-haired gasped, then moaned out a whimper. “What’s wrong?”  
“I... don’t know. I haven’t had this problem... since, like, forever...” Hux looked down Kylo’s body and suddenly noticed a wet patch around his crotch.  
“Did you-“  
“No, this looks very exaggerated. I didn’t wet myself. That is... cum.”  
Hux raised an eyebrow and smirked, a sassy reply balancing on the tip of his tongue, but as he looked back at Kylo, he saw the Knight looked ashamed.  
“Hey...” he gently stroked over his face. “Look, it’s kinda cute you got so excited...”  
Kylo shuffled. “It’s... embarrassing...”  
“Look at me...” Hux gently cupped his chin and turned the blushing raven’s face towards him. “I can help you with this, if you like. Alright? Don’t feel bad. It’ll be fine. Just do what I say...”  
Kylo looked up vulnerably, and bit his lip as he listened. He nodded and Hux kissed him gently, then got up, and consolidated their picked apples into one basket. “Right, let me get these back to Nikann. You can cover yourself with the empty one.” He smiled. In fact, the last bit was a friendly joke, but as Hux walked up to the hill with the apples, he saw Kylo indeed covering his groin up like this. And... Hux smirked. He didn’t know why, but there *was* something cute about Kylo coming in his pants, just from tumbling around. But he’d help him, of course he would. 

“Good job. That’s all I need for now. Why don’t you pick half a dozen or so, and take them back to the house in that other basket? Gena will bake you a pie with them. Mmhmm...”, Nikann chuckled jovially, bunched his fingertips together and air-kissed them. Hux smiled and thanked him, and as he walked back down, the old man called after him “Pick up a pumpkin from the patch as well. Makes great soup!”

Hux picked the apples, while Kylo held the basket, and together they walked further along, past other vegetable patches, until they got to the pumpkin area. Hux chose, and Kylo pulled it out and carried it. It was big, and richly coloured.  
“We can carve a face into it when Gena has scooped it out.”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“I don’t know, it’s just something people here do for fall...”

By the time they got in, Hux had filled up the apple basket up with acorns, and pine cones, and colourful leaves, and when he placed it on the kitchen counter, Gena dug the apples out and put two small hammers and two red-and-brown kitchen towels inside, sending him on to the living room. She took the pumpkin from Kylo and handed him two mugs of spicy hot cocoa to join Hux. The two men felt like kids for an hour, listening to music, decorating the room, and drinking the rich, sweet drink. Hux was perplexed at the hammers, but Kylo spread out the towels on the table, tipped the basket over them and then spread out the acorns evenly. He handed Hux one of the hammers, and showed him how to open the little tree nuts up... It was fun work, and when they were done, and returned with the fruit of their hard work, Gena praised them warmly, and handed them two bowls of rich pumpkin soup to sit down at the table with. She had already placed freshly baked bread and butter on it, and when they sat down, she took a tray of soup and other foods through to another room to eat with Nikann. Hux frowned slightly.  
“Why can’t they stay?”  
“In reality, yes. But this is...”  
Hux raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Oh yes, I forgot... it’s funny how this place makes you... forget.”

They sat and ate, everything tasted so... good. As they were finishing up, a sweet smell that had been building up in the background got so strong it was hard to ignore.  
“What smells so deliciously?”  
“Apple pie...” Kylo smiled and pointed at the oven.  
“How did she do all that so quickly?”  
“I guess time passed...”

The oven beeped, and they removed the cake and let it cool down. Kylo found ice cream in the freezer, and they sat down on the veranda with their plates, drinking in the evening ambience alongside their rich dessert. And what a dessert. Hux went for second helpings, so did Kylo. When they got too full, they still stood and picked at the cinnamony apple bits, it tasted so sweet and good, and... they had so much energy it seemed.  
“Let’s go up into the attic!”  
Hux giggled. “Alright.”  
They went upstairs, then Kylo opened a door, and pulled out a ladder. They climbed up, opened a hatch, and pulled themselves up into the warm, dark attic space. Evening light filtered lazily through a few glass tiles on the roof, left in as skylights. When Hux climbed up, Kylo was already rummaging through boxes. “So many old things...” he giggled, and sent items flying into all directions. Hux chuckled and picked them up gently, but Kylo sent more flying. “Calm yourself, what’s up with you?”  
“Sugar Rush!”  
Hux rolled his eyes, and kneeled down beside him. He put his arms around the Knight, and when he leaned his head on his shoulder and his breath hit his ear, Kylo suddenly began to gasp...  
“Darling... breathe... try to relax...”  
But it was too late. Kylo came, and Hux only managed to squeeze him tight and whisper “You’re Beautiful... I love you...” in his ears.  
“What is wrong with me...” Kylo said despondently.  
“Nothing. You’re really sweet...” Hux cooed. “And I’ll help you relax, don’t worry...” He gently stroked over Kylo’s hair. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?”  
“Go on ahead. I’ll... catch up with you in a bit.”  
“Alright... if you’re sure...”

Hux climbed back down and as he walked back to the living room, the big white cat came up to him, and hopped on his lap when he sat down. Hux sat and played with her, until his eyes got heavy and he decided to go check on Kylo. He found him, showered and in his underwear, sitting on the bed.  
“Hey, pretty darling... Let me just get ready for bed, too...”  
Hux began to take off his shirt, and open his pants, but he heard a soft sigh and as he turned around and looked at Kylo, his eyes were cool and focussed. “Stop.”  
Kylo’s pupils grew. He hadn’t heard that voice for a while. “Y-yes...” he said, but no, this felt so good, he.., needed more. The raven-haired sank down to his knees and looked up at Hux obediently.  
“Good boy.” Hux said calmly, and returned to opening his trousers. He saw Kylo trying to keep his eyes on his own, but he seemed to get very agitated.  
“Stop!” Hux said quietly, but very firmly, and Kylo swallowed and nodded.  
Hux crouched down in front of him and took a slow breath. “Breathe with me. Everything is alright. You don’t have to come every time you get a little excited.”  
“I know that, Hux, I’m so sorry, I’m-“  
“Shh... it’s alright. Relax.” Hux placed his hand on Kylo’s pelvis. “Relax. You are probably tensing up an awful lot, still...”  
Kylo breathed into the touch, pulling himself back from the edge was hard, and he had so blissfully forgotten what it was like to spontaneously come, and to never last. How had he ever gotten over it?  
“I would have thought you could use the Force to help you, but I guess not...” Hux softly said, and Kylo’s eyes widened. The Force... he could used the Force on Hux, and all around himself, but...  
“I can’t use it on myself. Look...” Kylo tried to heal a cut on his arm, and nothing happened.  
Hux smiled. “Well, then this will fix itself again. You just need to make it through this now... if you can touch yourself, grip right *here* and that’ll stop you. But that’s no good when we’re with other people...”  
“No, but... it feels good... when you tell me what to do...” Kylo said shyly. Hux softly blinked. His hand came up to gently trace over the raven’s cheek.  
“Do you want me to command you, darling?”  
The way Kylo smiled and nodded, it almost looked like...  
“You’re acting like a puppy... do you want to be my pet?”  
“Oh, I... oh... yes! I... how?”  
Hux smirked. “Well, you should have a collar and a leash, but...” he looked around, then down himself. His eye fell onto his belt, and he pulled it off, then tied it around Kylo’s neck, not tightly, more as presence. “That’ll do for the collar. I’ll see if I can find a leash, then I can walk you...”  
Kylo felt a little dizzy, but not from the collar. This was all... so new, but felt like something that just *fit* him. He just never felt that way before, but right now, he felt like he always had done. He got onto all fours, and walked around, Hux standing over him, tilting his head.  
“I don’t know... right now this is all very cute, and if you were my pet, I’d train you, and... “  
Kylo looked up with big brown eyes.  
“Yes, I definitely don’t feel like punishing you tonight...”  
Kylo grinned, stuck out his tongue and panted.  
“Stop that, or I’ll change my mind.” Hux quipped, and tapped the bed lightly. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

Hux undressed down to his boxers, then lifted up the duvet, but stopped in his tracks. “What is this?”  
Kylo’s eyes widened in innocent surprise. “I don’t know, I found them in the attic, but I didn’t put them here...” Hux frowned suspiciously. He pulled the duvet back from Kylo’s side to uncover a matching item.  
“Hm...”  
Before him lay two furry costume sets, a grey one on Kylo’s side, and a golden one with black stripes on Hux’s. A wolf and a tiger.  
“Hmm....”  
Hux held up the tiger costume. It may have fit a kid generously, but on him this would be a *very* snug fit. How Kylo would manage to get into his was beyond- “Oh, you have done...”  
The Knight stood in front of Hux, in a grey top not even covering his stomach, and grey, very tight, hot-pants. Hux tilted his head. “Well, if you’re happy...- but I am not wearing that.”  
“Oh, come on Hux.”  
“No.”  
“Please... it’ll be so funny...”  
Hux sighed, and lifted up the tiger costume again. “Very well, if it will shut you up...”  
They slept with Kylo spooning Hux, his bare belly against Hux’s bare chest. However odd it looked, Hux had to admit that the fabric was very soft and comfortable, and that he didn’t feel cold or constricted in it at all. He was about to fall asleep, when he suddenly heard a noise.

“What was that?”  
Kylo swallowed. “Perhaps the wind...”  
Hux didn’t expect Kylo to sound nervous, and a shiver ran down his back in response.  
“Yes, probably...”

There it was again. It sounded like... something scraping against a wall... scratching... Kylo held Hux closer. “We’ll be fine. We’re tough.” He whispered. Hux couldn’t remember the last time he’d been afraid of noises in the dark, but suddenly he really did feel scared, and he cuddled closer against Kylo. When the white cat entered their room and hopped up on the bed, Hux felt better. She curled up against his belly, and he relaxed. If nothing else, *she* would protect them... he relaxed, and sleep took care of the rest...

When Hux woke up, the wind was blowing the curtains into the room. The window was wide open, and he was lying on the bed... alone... Hux frowned, but the next second his entire body began to... hurt, burn, in strange agony he had never felt before. He yelped, and jolted up, then felt like the walls were closing in on him. He had to get out of here, rush down the stairs, and out into the garden...

Better. That felt better. Hux looked up. 

The moon... 

So big and wide and silver...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Niche Kink Prompts for :  
> Day 8: Orgasm denial (a take on)  
> Day 13: Pet Play / Puppy Play  
> Day 14: Premature Ejaculation (a take on)
> 
> Goretober 2018 prompts for:  
> Day 11: Scratches
> 
> Huxloween 2018 prompts for:  
> Day 1: Fall Decor  
> Day 6: Apple Picking  
> Day 10: Sugar High  
> Day 13: Pet Costumes  
> Day 17: Scared Cuddling  
> Day 21: Couple Costumes  
> Day 22: Fall Bakery Sweets  
> Day 31: Things That Go Bump In The Night


	9. But Great Pets Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Hux and Kylo experience a different way to live.  
> Their views on that seem to differ.

Golden is angry, he growls while he races through the forest. When he spots some prey far ahead, Golden slows down, sneaks and attacks. A bird, a fish, a small mammal. Feathers and fur, and Golden licks the blood from his nose and rushes on. There’s got to be a way out.

But every path leads back to the Lake. A small, still body of water he can drink of.  
Every path leads back to the Lake. 

And every night the full moon hangs across the Lake, in the same position.  
Every path takes exactly the same time to lead to the Lake.

When the sun rises, Golden gets sleepy and walks to the edge of the forest. Hux lies on the forest floor all day, unable to wake and leave. Not until night sinks over the trees again and the moon begins to rise. Then Golden wakes up, growls, and begins to hunt.

But he’s not alone. For a while now, Golden has seen another. Across on the other side. Wolf. Grey. Something about him makes Golden feel good, familiar, like a long-forgotten scent… but whenever Grey notices Golden look at him, the wolf always starts clowning around, and Golden growls and trots away.

Grey is an idiot.

Tonight, Golden hunted a bird. He still has some feathers stuck to his snout, and while drinking, he also washes himself. There is a splash. Golden doesn’t look up. He can tell what’s coming. Grey has decided to swim across…. He’s almost done washing himself, almost ready to leave, but it’s too late. Grey has come up beside him and is yapping. His goddamn tail is even wagging, and when Golden’s tail begins to move, Grey thinks that’s great.

It’s not, obviously. Golden hisses and runs off, but Grey pursues. And whenever he catches up, he playfully bites at Golden’s fur. Eventually, the tiger decides he’s had enough. He stops and squares off with a panting, playful Grey. They fight. But even though Golden is angry, and Grey growls a little, neither uses claws or fangs. Eventually, they tire each other out and lie down, both panting.

“Moon”, Golden says.  
“Arf.”, Grey replies.

“The **moon**! Look up! Always in the same place. Every night. We are stuck here.”

“Wruff.”

Grey is chasing his tail, catches it and sits with it in his snout. Golden groans.

“Why are you an idiot?!”  
“Awroo…!”, Grey howls softly, and his eyes… something in his eyes…  
“Kylo.”, Golden says quietly. It just pearls from his lips, without a second thought.  
“Hux.”, the wolf says just as quietly, looking calm. Like it was nothing.

It was everything. Hux got very agitated.

“Kylo! Kylo!! You can hear me? You recognise me? This is great! We're stuck in this place and these... forms...”, he said and looked down on his tiger body. 

“We have to get out of this nightmare. The sooner the- You have **got** to be kidding me!!?”

Kylo was humping him.

Hux spun around and swiped at Kylo, who chuckled, and got into position to play-fight again.

“Quit it, Kylo!.. I mean it!...”

Kylo pounced.

“GET YOUR WEIRD-ASS KNOTTING DOG DICK AWAY FROM MY ASS!!!”

Kylo sat down, and tilted his head, so innocently confused. Hux exhaled deep.

“Look, we’re were-animals. I mean, you behave like a domestic dog, but I am… very angry. Then again, I guess I don’t know how a tiger feels. Anyway, let’s focus, we… oh, no…”

Kylo had stuck his snout in the ground, pushed his butt in the air and lifted his tail. Presenting. Hux groaned. 

“Stop it…”

Kylo started shaking his ass, moving closer to Hux’s face, until the tiger lost patience and bit him in his wolf tail. Kylo yelped.

“I am not putting my barbed tiger dick into you either. We don’t match, Kylo. We’re different.”  
“That’s just racist.”  
“What?! That is **not** racist!!“  
“You’re intolerant. Because you’re stressed, I get it. Relax... Life is good.”

Hux frowned in disbelief.

“Seriously, why are you so… slow? We’ve been stuck here for who knows how long, we need to get out! It’s... -every day seems to make it harder.”  
“I’m not slow, Hux. I’m chill. I figured it out. Food, Sex, Sleep. It’s good!”, Kylo panted. “But maybe it’s because I’m older than you…”  
“You’re not.”

Kylo looked up into the sky. 

“In here I am. I left the bed first, you were still faaaaaast asleep, like a nodhead. I’ve been here longer.”  
“That can only be an hour or so…”  
“Yeah, well, time moves differently in here…”

Hux thought for a moment. Was time not just circular but also slowed down in here? Did that mean, on the outside-?

“Hey, Hux?... Look up… the moon…”

Hux looked up to see the pale sphere moving.

“That’s good right?... You said, it was stuck?... Well… it’s not stuck anymore… in fact, I’d say it’s moving quite fast…”

Within moments, the moon was setting, dawn was breaking. Hux was transfixed, watching the sky’s colour change… he hadn’t seen this happen for what felt like so long. He would finally be a human again… they both would.

“Finally… Kylo, we can finally get out of here… Kylo?”

Hux looked down to see Kylo wandering off right into the dawn. He had to blink to adjust to the light, but when he did, his eyes widened in horror, causing more problems.  
Kylo was walking straight into a van… A van, that someone got out of, opened the back door to and… inside was a cage..! 

“Kylo!... Kylo!!! Don’t!!!”, Hux screamed, but he couldn’t move from his spot. He was transforming back into a human, but so was Kylo, and it made no difference to the Knight. He kept calmly walking at the exact same pace, just lifting himself up on two legs. Hux had to watch helplessly, as he got into the cage, the person closed the wired door, and got into the car to drive off.

“Kylo…”, Hux cried out quietly, desperately.

The image of the Knight sitting so peacefully, looking out calmly, at him and yet not at him at all… as the van sped off into the distance and Hux was kept away from it… it was breaking Hux’s heart…

 

But then… he felt himself not just pushed back from this direction, but pulled into another. It was impossible to withstand, so Hux went with it, and as he was dragged through the forest, the sun overhead ran a whole course, so that within minutes it was night-time again. The pull stopped, and Hux found himself at the edge of… a cemetery.  
The wind was blowing through tall trees, and the moonlight illuminated the moist grass. Hux walked, wrapping his arms around himself. His tiger costume wasn’t warm enough anymore. As he came up to the cemetery gates, he stopped in his tracks. There was a tomb stone, outside of the gates, with… his name on it.

 

Then three things happened in quick succession:

First, Hux fell apart. Limb coming unstuck from limb, like a stack of cards falling down. Painless, and bloodless, he only really noticed, when his head fell down, and rolled around to the side.

Secondly, he noticed very cheery, old style music drifting through the cemetery. Like a cantina jazz band from last century, and very grainy as if it was coming from an ancient player.

And thirdly, he saw someone coming towards him. Slowly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2018 prompts for:  
> Day 7: Transformation (again)  
> Day 21: Ripped Apart
> 
> Huxloween 2018 prompts for:  
> Day 9: Repeat a day forever (Groundhog Day)  
> Day 15: Were-animals  
> Day 26: Cemetery (starting properly in next chapter)


End file.
